


La Bénédiction d'Agathodémon

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Past Violence, Soulmates, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Salazar était seul. Pour ne plus voir leur ami souffrir de sa solitude, Rowena, Helga et Godric ont invoqué une divinité pour lui indiquer son âme sœur. Ainsi, le Fondateur fut contraint de demeurer vivant sous sa forme animagus jusqu’au jour où il rencontrerait son âme sœur. Qui était ce jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts si brillant ?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Tu n'es plus seul

**C’était lui…** Il en était certain. Sinon comment expliquer sa vue si reptilement parfaite qui s’était brouillée pendant un instant et ses pensées moins primaires ? Il recouvrait peu à peu sa conscience d’antan, son humanité. Finalement l’attente sous sa forme animagus, un basilic, fut beaucoup moins longue qu’il ne l’aurait songée. Mais peut-être était-ce voulu ? Combien de temps s’était-il écoulé depuis que ses trois meilleurs amis avaient accompli le rituel et **invoqué Agathodémon** pour lui ?

Il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. Godric, Helga et Rowena étaient tous en couple depuis quelques temps, ayant trouvé leur âme sœur. Mais lui restait désespérément seul. Même s’il prétendait à l’époque que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il devait admettre qu’il se sentait de plus en plus mis de côté en les voyant tous les trois fonder une famille et vivre heureux.

Sans même qu’il le sache, ses amis avaient fait de nombreuses recherches pour lui. Quand ils le lui avaient révélé, il en avait grandement touché. Alors, lors d’un petit diner, ils avaient invoqués une ancienne divinité du foyer à les accompagner à leur table. Agathodémon. A la plus grande surprise de tous qui s’attendaient à voir un être immense, il était apparu sous la forme d’un serpent, tout ce qu’il avait de plus normal. Seuls ses yeux révélaient sa grande intelligence ainsi que son amusement.

Godric avait pris la parole pour expliquer la situation et le désir qu’ils avaient tous que lui, Salazar, puisse aussi connaître l’amour au même degré de fusion qu’eux-mêmes avaient avec leur âme-sœur.

 _Etes-vous sûrs de vouloir qu’un tel événement se produise ?_ avait demandé la divinité. _Chaque demande, chaque prière, chaque requête a ses conséquences… un prix à payer…_

Après que Salazar ait traduit la réponse d’Agathodémon – car oui, il s’agissait d’un serpent, donc il fallait un médiateur, pour une fois que son don servait réellement à quelque chose … –, les trois amis liés avaient échangés un simple regard avant de se tourner vers le célibataire.

« Tu mérites le bonheur, tout comme nous, mon ami. » Telle avait été la réponse de Godric. « Qu’importe le prix, tant que toi tu es heureux, nous le serons aussi. »

_Qu’il en soit ainsi. Salazar, Jeune enfant de Serpent, tu vivras sous ta forme reptilienne jusqu’au jour où tu croiseras le regard de ton âme sœur._

_Ma forme… reptilienne… Mais je suis un **basilic** ! Je tuerais quiconque croisera mon regard ! Je… j’ai déjà tué un petit garçon … par accident._

_Ton âme sœur sera la seule à pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux sans craindre ton regard meurtrier. Quand tu la verras tu le sauras. Transforme-toi._

Ainsi Salazar avait obéi et était devenu un basilic. Il comprenait toujours ses amis mais eux ne le comprenaient plus. Quant à son regard, il était devenu bien trop dangereux pour qu’il reste auprès d’eux. Mais aussi pour qu’il aille où que ce soit. Il avait dès lors accepté avec un certain bonheur quand deux mois après sa métamorphose, ses amis étaient venus le voir pour lui présenter la **chambre**.

« Seul quelqu’un pouvant communiquer avec toi pourra passer les protections, Sal, » avait dit Rowena. « Seul un fourchelangue pourra passer. Les dons sont toujours les âmes tant pour une âme que pour sa jumelle. Ainsi tu ne risqueras pas de tuer et de te sentir responsable d’une quelconque hécatombe en attendant sa venue. »

Il se souvenait d’avoir fermé les yeux et d’avoir posé sa lourde tête contre la poitrine de son amie pour la remercier avant de s’éloigner d’eux. La séparation avait été rude mais nécessaire car eux aussi pouvaient mourir de son regard.

Avec le temps, il s’était peu à peu laissé aller à son côté reptilien et avait erré, se nourrissant des nombreux rongeurs et autres petites créatures qui osaient s’aventurer dans son immense domaine. Il avait fini par oublier son côté humain. Jusqu’à ce jour dont il ignorait la date mais où il avait été appelé pour tuer.

Ce garçon se tenait là, devant lui, à environ une cinquantaine de mètres. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts dissimulés derrière des sortes de fenêtres rondes. Il semblait effrayé.

 _Tue-le_.

« Ton fourchelangue ne te sera d’aucun secours, il n’obéit qu’à moi ! »

Le basilic vit l’enfant, son âme-sœur, s’enfuir en courant loin de lui. A cause de l’être à qui il obéissait depuis quelques temps pour prendre l’air à l’extérieur et …

Il secoua la tête, horrifié. Ce dont il avait craint s’était finalement produit ! Il avait attaqué des enfants de l’école. Il avait tué une petite fille. Encore un enfant tombé sous son regard meurtrier !

_Tue-le garçon !_

_Non_ , siffla dangereusement Salazar en ondulant vers l’être vaporeux qui prenait lentement forme devant lui. _Il n’en est pas QUESTION !_

_Tu dois m’obéir ! Je suis l’héritier de Salazar !_

_Cela m’étonnerait fort, petit insolent ! Je suis Salazar ! Et je déteste tuer !_

Sachant pertinemment que l’être en face de lui n’était pas vivant, ou à peine, et dès lors pas soumis à son regard dangereux, il le chassa d’un simple coup du bout de sa queue. Il fut partiellement étonné de le toucher et non de passer au travers comme d’un vulgaire fantôme mais il ne s’attarda pas sur ce point-là, il avait son âme-sœur à retrouver.

Ainsi il partit en ondulant rapidement vers la tuyauterie où il l’avait vu disparaître.

xXxXxXx

En le voyant sortir de la bouche de la statue, Harry s’était figé d’horreur. Le basilic était bien plus grand et plus effrayant qu’il ne l’avait pensé à l’origine. Des écailles d’un vert sombre, des épines noires qui formaient légère collerette autour de sa tête et qui se prolongeait tout le long de son corps, soulignant sa colonne vertébrale. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient effrayants au possible. Grands, reptiliens et étonnamment **bleus** pour un serpent.

Il écarta tout de suite son regard de la créature pour ne pas en subir les conséquences mortelles. A moins qu’il l’ait subi et que cela prenait du temps pour agir ? Non, impossible ! Mimi Geignarde était morte sur le coup. Du coup, c’était mortel directement ! Il devait mettre sa survie sur le coup de sa chance ou sur le fait que le basilic ne l’avait pas encore vraiment fixé. Il pensait plutôt que c’était sa chance. Elle l’avait sauvé tellement de fois jusqu’à présent…

 _Tue-le_.

Ces simples mots ramenèrent Harry à la raison et il reporta son regard sur le souvenir de Tom.

« Ton fourchelangue ne te sera d’aucun secours, il n’obéit qu’à moi ! » dit ce dernier avec un sourire narquois.

Voyant dans quelle merde il était et ne voulant pas faire de vieux os, Harry fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait encore faire alors qu’il était sa baguette et sans le moindre secours : courir. Il fit volte-face et traversa la chambre en quatrième vitesse. La porte qu’il avait passée était refermée. Il n’avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur comment parler en fourchelangue, don qu’il ne maitrisait pas encore sur commande, il choisit donc de trouver un autre chemin. Ce chemin se trouvait être un tuyau d’où se déversait quelques immondices probablement en provenance du château.

Il courut, faisant fi de l’eau sale qui rentrait dans ses chaussures et crottait son pantalon. Il ne voulait qu’une seule chose : fuir cette créature envoyée pour le tuer. De ce qu’il savait, ce ne serait pas du tout une mort agréable. Il arriva rapidement à un embranchement. Il partit vers la gauche. Au bout de quelques mètres, il choisit encore à gauche, puis à droite, puisque la gauche était condamnée par une grille rouillée.

Il s’arrêta en grognant, essoufflé et en sueur devant une grille qui lui coupait sa fuite. Quand il se retourna, il retint un cri de peur quand il vit que le basilic l’avait non seulement suivi, mais aussi rattrapé, empêchant toute échappatoire.

Harry ferma les yeux et attendit, sachant sa dernière heure arrivée. Il priait pour que cela soit rapide et indolore. Il fut surpris quand ce qui le toucha ne fut pas du tout douloureux, ni écailleux, ni… En vrai, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi il devait s’attendre de l’attaque d’un basilic. Mais il ne s’attendait pas du tout à une main douce le long de son visage, écartant une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux, craintif et tomba sur deux yeux bleu pâle empli de chaleur et d’émotion. Devant lui se tenait un homme de vingt ou peut-être trente ans, vêtu d’une **robe verte comme il n’en avait vue que dans les tableaux de Poudlard, datant d’un autre âge, et ayant une épée à la ceinture.**

Il se sentit soudain bizarre et porta la main à son visage. La tête lui tournait et sa vision qui n’était de base déjà pas terrible se fit encore plus trouble. Il s’effondra … dans des bras solides.

_Ca va aller, petit. Je ne te ferai aucun mal._

Il perdit connaissance l’instant suivant.

xXxXxXx

Quand il le vit sur le point de s’évanouir, Salazar tendit immédiatement les bras pour retenir. Il était de voir que celui qui avait supporté son regard, son âme sœur, n’était encore qu’un enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans à vue de nez. Peut-être même moins. Mais il était difficile de comprendre les desseins de Magia, ou même ici d’Agathodémon. Mais il n’allait pas refuser son âme sœur sous prétexte qu’elle était bien plus jeune que lui. Il allait juste se montrer patient et attendre.

Il agita la main et nettoya le sol autour de lui afin d’y allonger l’adolescent qu’il tenait toujours.

 _Ca va aller, petit,_ siffla-t-il doucement _. Je ne te ferai aucun mal._

Le garçon le regarda de ses yeux émeraude, hagard, avant de finalement perdre connaissance. L’enfant supportait le contact de son âme sœur moins bien que lui de toute évidence. Est-ce que cela avait été pareil pour Rowena, Helga et Godric. Il ne saurait le dire. Ils n’en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Ils savaient juste qu’ils étaient sûrs d’avoir rencontré leur moitié et s’étaient dès lors liés à elle sans plus attendre.

Luxe qui de toute évidence ne pourrait pas être le sien. Mais il avait attendu tout ce temps, Magia seule savait combien d’ailleurs, il pouvait très bien encore attendre quelques années avant de se lier avec la sienne. Il la protégerait entre-temps de tous les dangers qui pourraient se trouver sur son chemin.

Soudain, un serpent apparut auprès des deux âmes sœurs et leva sa tête vers Salazar.

 _Voilà. Tu n’es plus seul, Salazar,_ dit Agathodémon. _Prends bien soin de ton âme sœur. Elle plus que n’importe qui a connu la souffrance dans ses jeunes années. Il va avoir grandement besoin d’attention. Il va te falloir également être patient car il ne connait pas du tout l’amour d’un proche._

 _J’en prendrai grand soin,_ promit le sorcier. _Pouvez-vous juste répondre à une de mes questions ?_

_Tout dépend de ta question, Salazar ?_

_Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je l’ai attendu ?_

_Près d’un millénaire. Tes amis d’antan sont morts depuis bien longtemps._

Salazar ferma les yeux. Il s’en doutait un peu à vrai dire mais l’entendre lui faisait comme un pincement au cœur. Perdre ses amis pour son âme sœur… C’était finalement un lourd prix à payer. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devrait vivre dans ce nouveau monde avec ce jeune garçon dont il ignorait encore jusqu’à son nom.

 _Merci, Seigneur Agathodémon,_ dit-il alors.

_Aie une vie longue et prospère, jeune Charmeur de serpents. Comme l’a dit autrefois ton ami, tu le mérites comme tout un chacun._

Sur ces mots, le serpent disparut, laissant les deux âmes sœurs dans un des nombreux conduits d’égout de Poudlard.


	2. Rencontrer son Âme Soeur

Ne pouvant pas rester dans ce conduit avec son âme sœur, Salazar avait décidé de le ramener vers la chambre principale. En y retournant, il vit immédiatement le corps d’un autre enfant sur le sol, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges vêtue des mêmes vêtements que le garçon qu’il portait dans les bras.

Il s’approcha immédiatement de la petite pour l’examiner. Elle était tout aussi inconsciente que l’autre mais pour une raison différente, bien plus sombre et qui résidait dans sa main. Un livret sombre aux pages dorées qui ne portait aucune inscription si ce n’est un nom.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor, » dit-il simplement, sa voix résonnant quelque peu dans l’immensité de la chambre silencieuse.

L’instant suivant, par instinct, il dégaina son épée et dévia à la dernière seconde un sortilège inconnu qui lui était destiné.

« Qui es-tu ? » fit l’adolescent aux cheveux sombres que le Fondateur avait chassé quelques instants plus tôt d’un coup de queue.

« Je me nomme Salazar Serpentard. Et toi, jeune homme ? A qui ai-je l’honneur ? »

« Salazar Serpentard. Vraiment ? » ricana l’être tout en le fixant étrangement, roulant une baguette entre ses doigts. 

Tout en lui répondant, le Fondateur avait étendu ses sens pour déterminer qu’est-ce qu’il était. Il semblait bien plus solide qu’auparavant. Vêtu de vêtements relativement similaires que les deux autres, bien qu’accentué de vert et d’argent, contrairement au rouge et or. Attentif aux fluctuations d’essence et de magie, il se rendit compte du lien qui existait entre lui et la petite fille.

« Tu l’as senti, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Tu aspires son énergie vitale pour te créer un corps, » déduisit le mage en baissant très légèrement sa lame. « N’as-tu aucun honneur ? Voler la vie d’une enfant pour prolonger la tienne, vile créature ! »

« Tu prétends être Salazar Serpentard. C’est impossible. Il est mort il y a bien longtemps en terre lointaine, chassé par les autres fondateurs. »

« J’ai été enfermé ici pour protéger les enfants de cette école de mon regard, » corrigea l’homme d’une voix désinvolte. « Quant à toi, j’ai souvenance que tu te proclamais mon héritier. Je me demande bien en quoi tu l’es. Je n’ai jamais eu une quelconque descendance car aucun être d’aucune sorte n’a jamais partagé ma couche. Alors je vais moi aussi te le demander, qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

« Eh bien, Lord Voldemort, laisse cette enfant vivre et repars là d’où tu viens sans faire d’histoire. »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Ou je me verrais dans l’obligation de te terrasser, » menaça le Fondateur en se mettant en garde.

« Avec une épée, » se moqua l’adolescent. « Voilà qui est bien Moldu de votre part, vous qui vous prétendez un si puissant sorcier à la grande renommée. »

« J’ignorais ma renommée si grande, jeune homme. Mais quant à ma puissance, n’en doutez point ! Ceci est mon dernier avertissement : repartez ! »

« Alors en garde, prétendu Serpentard ! Et meurs ! »

Le jeune homme lançait un certain nombre de sortilège que le Fondateur ne reconnut pas mais d’autres, oh combien plus sombres et meurtriers, qu’il prit soin de bloquer ou d’éviter avec soin, le temps d’ériger un bouclier sommaire mais puissant au-dessus des deux enfants. Il remercia la hardiesse de Godric d’avoir voulu lui offrir une épée jumelle à la sienne de facture gobeline.

Même après autant de temps à ne plus avoir combattu, tant en tant que sorcier ou en tant qu’épéiste, il n’avait rien perdu de ses capacités et il avançait déjà vers son ennemi, parant chacune de ses tentatives de le blesser ou de le tuer. Le sourire sur le visage de ce Voldemort disparaissait peu à peu pour ne plus exprimer qu’une certaine colère qui se faisait de plus en plus grandissante, au même titre que sa frustration.

Il y eut alors une légère accalmie, ce qui permit à Salazar de faire un pas de plus.

« A mon tour, » dit-il simplement en tendant la main devant lui.

Il lança quelques sortilèges anciens qui semblèrent inconnus aux yeux de l’adolescent. Ils furent hélas évités ou bloqués avec dextérité. Un valeureux adversaire comme Godric les aimait… Sauf que lui, Salazar, n’avait jamais aimé se battre. Il avait même cette pratique en horreur et ne savait que par instinct de survie, et jouant souvent de ruses et moyens détournés pour gagner. Là, en une époque où les savoirs et la magie lui étaient pratiquement inconnus, il ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre et tâtait précautionneusement le terrain.

Il vit soudain le regard mauvais de son ennemi se poser sur les deux enfants derrière la barrière magique et vit un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. L’instant suivant, il lançait un sortilège noir qui brisait la protection et les mettait à sa merci. Salazar n’accepta pas cela et jugea qu’il était largement temps d’en finir ! Pour cela, il n’avait qu’une seule solution qui lui venait à l’esprit, une solution qui répugnait mais qui pouvait sauver les deux enfants sans défense.

Dans la fumée étouffante du sortilège, il reprit sa forme animagus et se projeta en arrière pour entourer les deux corps de ses anneaux écailleux alors qu’il sifflait rageusement vers Lord Voldemort.

_Si tu les veux, il te faudra me passer sur le corps, Misérable !_

_Qu’il en soit ainsi._

La brume magique se dissipa peu à peu, révélant ainsi le basilic aux yeux du mage noir. Mage noir qui eut la stupide idée d’oser le fixer dans les yeux. Il ne fallut que cela à Salazar, le pouvoir meurtrier de son regard entrait déjà en action face à cet être qui était devenu de plus en plus mortel et humain à mesure du combat. Lord Voldemort se figea et tomba à genoux. Sa peau s’effrita et devint peu à peu aussi grise que de la cendre avant de se briser en millions d’infimes particules portées au gré des courants d’air.

Ne voyant plus aucun danger aux alentours, le basilic reprit forme humaine et s’attarda sur les deux enfants. Son âme sœur allait toujours parfaitement bien au vu de la situation. Hélas pour la jeune fille, elle venait de rendre l’âme. Quant au journal juste à côté, il n’était plus du tout dangereux, comportant à peine quelques résidus de magie très noire en son sein.

Salazar soupira et souleva son âme sœur pour la ramener au **château**. Il devrait faire le trajet une seconde fois pour récupérer la dépouille de la petite malheureuse. Quelle tragédie…

xXxXxXx

Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape étaient rassemblés autour du lit du jeune Potter à écouter les propos de Ronald Weasley quand Salazar pénétra dans l’infirmerie avec le corps de la jeune fille dans les bras.

« GINNY ! »

« On ne crie pas ici, Mr Weasley ! » s’exclama l’infirmière.

Le Fondateur allongea la petite sur un lit vacant et la recouvrit d’un drap avant de fixer le jeune garçon aux cheveux aussi roux qu’elle, inquisiteur. Il vit vaguement un air de ressemblance.

« Est-ce ta sœur, jeune homme ? »

« O…oui, » répondit l’enfant en l’examinant de la tête au pied, et plus particulièrement son épée qu’il portait toujours au côté.

« Alors, pardonne-moi, » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, dans un geste de soutien. « Je n’ai pas pu la sauver de l’emprise du mage noir sur elle. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Nous aimerions tous le savoir, » commenta un vieil homme qui approchait avec trois autres adultes. « Et vous êtes, monsieur ? »

« Salazar Serpentard, » répondit le Fondateur, surprenant ainsi ses interlocuteurs. « Ecoutez, » soupira-t-il. « J’ai conscience que cela fait maintenant plusieurs siècles que suis supposé être mort mais ce n’est pas le cas. J’expliquerai tout plus tard en des lieux plus appropriés. Comment va l’autre garçon ? »

« Mr Potter va bien, » fit une femme vêtue de blanc. « Il a fait un malaise suite à un choc magique. Savez-vous lequel, par hasard, monsieur ? » ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse du sorcier d’une autre époque.

« Cela doit probablement être de ma faute… en quelque sorte, » répondit Salazar sans pour autant vouloir s’épandre sur le sujet en présence d’un enfant. « Quant à ce qu’il s’est passé dans ma Chambre, c’est assez … compliqué à expliquer, » continua-t-il à l’adresse du vieil homme. « Mais avant d’aller au devant de plus amples explications, pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l’honneur ? »

« Albus Dumbledore, » répondit le vieil homme. « Je suis l’actuel directeur de Poudlard. »

« Minerva McGonagall, enseignante en métamorphose. »

« Poppy Pomfresh, je suis l’infirmière. »

« Severus Snape, Maître en Potions. »

« Enchanté. Je suggère que nous parlions en des lieux à l’écart de toute oreille bien trop jeune. »

« Allons dans mon bureau dans ce cas, » proposa le directeur tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je vous rejoins, Albus, » fit alors Minerva McGonagall. « Je pars envoyer une lettre à Molly Weasley pour lui informer du décès de sa fille. »

« Bien sûr, ma chère, » dit l’homme en hochant la tête, son regard bleu n’exprimant que fatigue et tristesse.

Salazar suivit le mouvement et traversa ce château qu’il retrouvait après une si longue absence. La bâtisse semblait contente de le sentir fouler son sol car ses pas résonnaient agréablement et l’air était étonnamment plus chaud que ce dont il se souvenait. Avec un sourire, il se rendit compte que le bureau du directeur se trouvait être celui qu’occupait autrefois Godric.

La gargouille qui en tenait l’entrée s’agita avant même que les sorciers ne disent quoi que ce soit et s’approcha du Fondateur. Ce dernier glissa une main sur son torse de pierre avec un sourire.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que nous attendons votre retour, Fondateur, » fit la statue d’une voix caverneuse.

« Et je suis heureux d’être de retour, » sourit Salazar. « Accorde-nous le passage aux appartements de Godric, veux-tu ? »

« Bien sûr, Fondateur. Vous êtes libre d’aller où bon vous semble. »

Son sourire s’agrandit alors qu’il flattait encore de quelques tapes amicales le torse de pierre de la gargouille avant de pénétrer dans l’antre de son vieil ami. Hélas de l’antre, il n’avait plus que le nom. Tout y était différent, bon nombre de portraits étaient accrochés aux murs, le mobilier était différent et surchargés d’objets dont il ignorait l’utilité pour la plupart. Même les draperies rouge et or qui étaient autrefois suspendues au plafond, mettant en valeur les armoiries Gryffondor, n’étaient plus là. Du bureau de Godric ne demeuraient plus que les murs, le sol et ses **souvenirs**.

« Tout doit être bien différents de ce dont vous vous attendiez, » commenta Dumbledore.

« Tout a changé, » confirma Salazar avant d’être interrompu par une voix qu’il reconnaissait.

« Mille million de mille milliards de mille sabords ! Salazar ! Tu as pu enfin remonter ? »

« Godric ? » fit le mage en regardant autour de lui.

« En haut, » rit un portrait. « Ici. A Gauche. Non, ton autre gauche ! »

« Godric ! Rowena ! Helga ! »

« Cela fait bien longtemps, Sal, » firent les portraits des deux Fondatrices. « Alors tu as trouvé ? »

« Ce n’est encore qu’un enfant mais oui. Il est actuellement entre les mains d’une guérisseuse. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Rowena.

« Pas encore, il s’est évanoui en me voyant. »

Les trois portraits rirent doucement, nullement étonnés.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs, dames, » intervint alors le directeur actuel de l’école. « En temps normal, je vous aurais laissé converser plus longuement mais l’heure est grave. »

« Sal ? »

« Une petite fille est morte cette nuit, Godric, » révéla Salazar.

« Tu l’as tuée ? » demanda le portrait.

« Non. Pas elle. Mais bien son agresseur. Et à part la méthode employée, je n’ai aucun remord. »

« Ton regard… »

« Je n’ai pas eu le choix. »

Il soupira et se tourna vers les sorciers bien en chair. Il accepta volontiers la tasse de thé et la place dans un fauteuil avant de commencer à parler. Entre-temps, Minerva McGonagall arriva avec un couple de personnes aux cheveux roux qui se présentèrent comme étant Molly et Arthur Weasley, les parents de la petite Ginny qui gisait sur un lit de l’infirmerie.

« Voilà ce que je sais, » dit-il simplement en sortant le carnet sombre et la baguette de l’agresseur. « La petite fille était en possession de cet artefact. Il était chargé de magie noire, laquelle, je l’ignore mais cela a eu de sévères conséquences sur sa santé et a causé son trépas. Ce calepin absorbait son énergie, son essence magique afin de se créer un corps. »

Il observa Dumbledore prendre le livre et le feuilleter.

« L’être qui en est sorti se disait s’appeler Lord Voldemort. » Il perçut un frisson de peur autour de lui. « J’en déduis que vous le connaissez. »

« Un sorcier de sinistre réputation à notre époque, j’en ai bien peur, » confirma le vieil homme. « Il a mené l’Angleterre à la guerre civile et nous avons perdus de nombreux amis et proches. Le garçon que vous avez sauvé, Harry, a perdu ses parents de la main même de Voldemort. »

« Nous pensions qu’il était mort, » ajouta Severus Snape d’une voix sombre.

« Mort, c’est … possible, » dit lentement le Fondateur. « Mais il existe différents états de mort. Certains étant plus invasifs sur notre plan de monde que d’autres. L’être que j’ai vu était à peine plus qu’une ombre vaporeuse au début. Il s’est solidifié en prenant l’énergie de votre fille. Je n’ai malheureusement pas pu l’en empêcher, vous m’en voyez navré. »

Le couple hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient bien trop affligés par leur perte pour dire quelques mots.

« Cette ombre, » dit alors le Maître en Potions. « L’avez-vous détruite ? »

« Quand elle est revenue totalement sur notre plan, oui. Un regard a suffi. »

« Un regard ? »

« Salazar a un animagus particulier, » révéla le portrait de Rowena. « Il est un basilic. »

« Rowena ! »

« Il faut bien qu’ils sachent, Sal ! Ils sont les professeurs de ton âme sœur ! »

« Pardon ?! » firent les sorciers autour du Fondateur.

« GODRIIIIIC ! »

« Oups. »

Tout le monde fixait Salazar Serpentard et ce dernier fusillait son vieil ami du regard.

« Une chose en son temps, Godric ! Combien de fois ne te l’ai-je pas répété ?! »

« Trop de fois, » firent Rowena et Helga en sautillant dans leur tableau. « Oh Sal ! Tes petites colères nous ont manqués ! »

« L’âme sœur d’Harry ? » fit alors Mme Weasley. « Mais ce garçon n’est encore qu’un enfant ! »

« J’en suis bien conscient, gente dame, » rétorqua Salazar d’une voix calme. « Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu’après un millénaire d’attente, je suis capable d’attendre encore quelques années que mon compagnon soit prêt avant de commencer une relation ? Par ailleurs, cela concernera la vie de mon âme sœur et la mienne uniquement, ce sera notre vie privée et ne vous concerne dès lors aucunement. Je vous prierai donc de vous mêler de vos affaires. »

« Cela ne se peut ! Dumbledore ! »

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire contre un lien d’âme sœur, chère madame, » fit Rowena Serdaigle. « Si Salazar proclame que le garçon, Harry Potter, est son âme sœur, je vous déconseille fortement de vous mettre entre eux. Salazar n’est pas d’un naturel violent mais il ne se laisse pas faire pour autant. Et il a attendu bien trop longtemps un tel bonheur pour que vous le lui arrachiez ainsi, sans rien savoir ! »

« Du calme, Rowena. Je suis un parfait étranger ici et mon âme sœur un enfant. Tu n’es pas obligée d’être aussi véhémente. Pour que cela soit bien clair pour tout le monde, je suis d’un naturel patient et protecteur, tant qu’Harry ? » Il fixa ses vieux amis en quête d’une confirmation avant de poursuivre. « … qu’Harry sera un élève de cette école, je ne serais qu’un proche sur lequel il pourra compter. Je ne deviendrais plus qu’une fois qu’il atteindra l’âge adulte. Cela dit, je trouve nécessaire de l’en informer quand il sera remis. »

« Cela parait raisonnable, Albus, » commenta Severus Snape. « Mais il va falloir le mettre au courant de la notoriété du garçon également. »

« La notoriété ? »

« Ton âme sœur est un héros, Sal, » fit Godric avec un sourire. « Et de ma maison en plus ! »

« Ah ! »

« Tout ton contraire ! » continua le portrait, clairement amusé.

« Rowena, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même mais est-ce que toi tu peux ? » demanda Salazar dans un soupir.

Une claque retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Je te remercie. »

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla lentement et se redressa sur son lit. Sans réelle surprise, il découvrit qu’il était à l’infirmerie. Il fut surpris par contre de voir cet homme dont il avait cru rêver assis à son chevet à lire un ouvrage. Il était vêtu de cette robe verte au tissu de velours maintenue serrée à la taille par une corde tressée en guise de **ceinture**.

Il le vit soudain lever la tête et il croisa son regard bleu. L’homme referma immédiatement son livre et se releva pour s’approcher de lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je … je vais bien, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Salazar. »

« Salazar… Comme le Fondateur ? Salazar Serpentard ? »

Il vit l’homme esquisser un sourire en coin.

« A vrai dire, je suis Salazar Serpentard, » lui répondit-il en riant doucement. « Et de ce que j’ai cru comprendre, je n’avais pas une bonne réputation en votre époque. Je dirais même le contraire…, » ajouta-t-il dans un soupir. « Mais une grande partie de ce que j’ai entendu, si pas la totalité n’est que pure mensonge. »

« Oh… »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire de ces propos. Il ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer un fondateur de Poudlard, encore moins celui-là !

Il réfléchit quelques instants alors que les brumes de l’inconscience s’effaçaient de son esprit. Il se remémora alors tout… la disparition de Ginny, la descente dans la chambre, Tom Jedusor, le basilic.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! » s’exclama-t-il soudain en se redressant pour sortir du lit.

Sauf que le Fondateur l’arrêta d’une main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tant d’empressement, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Il y a un basilic dans le château ! Et Tom Jedusor qui aspire la vie de Ginny ! »

« Du calme, » fit alors Salazar avec une voix posée et rassurante. « Il n’y a plus aucun danger au château, je peux te l’assurer. J’ai terrassé ce Voldemort moi-même, hélas trop tard pour sauver cette jeune fille. »

« Et le basilic ? C’est un serpent extrêmement dangereux, monsieur ! »

« C’est un fait, Harry. Un basilic est un serpent extrêmement dangereux. Mais pas celui-là, sur ce point, je te prie de me croire. »

« Mais… »

« Harry… le basilic n’est autre que ma forme animagus. Alors j’admets être extrêmement dangereux sous cette forme mais je ne l’emploie guère en temps normal. »

« Alors pourquoi l’avoir utilisée ? » demanda le jeune Gryffondor, confus.

« Je ne l’ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, Harry. J’y ai été contraint par une divinité que mes amis ont invoquée pour moi. Le Seigneur Agathodémon m’a enfermé sous ma forme de basilic le temps nécessaire pour que je rencontre une personne en particulier, mon âme sœur. »

« Et vous… vous l’avez rencontrée ? »

De confusion, Harry était passée à la gêne. Les âmes sœurs et les histoires d’amour ce n’était pas trop son truc. Il n’y comprenait rien à vrai dire. Ce genre de sentiment, il ne le connaissait pas du tout, du moins pas personnellement. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de l’amour de sa mère et on ne pouvait pas dire que sa famille était un exemple d’amour à son égard…

Il vit alors le sourire en coin du Fondateur quand il fit un hochement de tête.

« Oui, je l’ai rencontrée. Cela pourra te paraître étrange et complètement … fou, pour reprendre les termes de certaines personnes de ton époques, mais mon âme sœur, c’est toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi, Harry Potter. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Je t’ai regardé dans les yeux, petit. Tu as croisé mon regard alors que j’étais un basilic. Personne ne peut le soutenir sans périr dans l’instant. Personne sauf toi. »

« J’ai déjà survécu au sortilège de mort, » répondit le Gryffondor en haussant des épaules. « Cela doit être du à ma chance. »

« Ou que tu es protégé des dieux, » rétorqua doucement Salazar en lui pointant un doigt docte. « Ne jamais présumer de certaines choses quand elles ne sont pas claires et ne jamais s’attarder sur la chance. Ce n’est pas très prudent. »

« Je n’ai jamais pu compter que sur ça jusqu’à présent, » répondit Harry en se réinstallant sur le lit. « Je n’ai jamais rien connu d’autre. »

Salazar posa une main sur l’épaule du Gryffondor et la serra doucement.

« Je sais. Le Seigneur Agathodémon m’a informé sans pour autant entré dans le détail que tu n’as pas eu une vie facile. Sache dorénavant que tu n’es plus seul. Je veillerai sur toi, je te le promets, petit serpent. »

« Je suis un Gryffondor ! » s’indigna Harry en reculant.

Le Fondateur rit doucement.

« Oui, un Gryffondor qui a le don de fourchelangue. Godric a fait une de ses têtes quand cela lui a été rapporté ! Inoubliable ! Même pour une peinture ! »

« Le Choixpeau a mentionné que j’aurais ma place à Serpentard, » avoua le garçon de mauvaise grâce.

« Pourquoi tant de haine envers ma maison ? » demanda le Fondateur avec un sourcil relevé. « Est-ce mon soi-disant héritier qui a terni ma noble maison ? »

« Entre autre, mais pas que lui. En général, les sorciers qui ont mal tourné viennent de Serpentard. »

« Ah… Alors ils ont été très mal élevés et guidés car je n’ai rien de malfaisant. Pas plus que les élèves qui ont bénéficié de mon enseignement de ce que j’en sais. » L’enfant haussa des épaules. « Harry, ce que les gens, surtout ce Voldemort, ont proclamé faire en mon nom n’est que pur mensonge, me comprends-tu ? »

« Comprendre est une chose. Cela ne m’oblige pas à vous croire. »

« Pas tout à fait un lionceau naïf, » approuva le Fondateur. « Bien… Alors soit, je ne chercherai pas à te convaincre, Harry. Je vais plutôt te guider et t’enseigner ce que son réellement des âmes sœurs sur le plan théorique, te montrer la voix, éventuellement, demander à Rowena de parler avec toi, et tu jugeras du reste. Pour ma part, je te promets ceci, je ne t’abandonnerai jamais car j’en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je veillerai sur toi car cela est mon devoir, que tu me crois ou non n’y changera rien. »

Harry ne dit rien de plus et le Fondateur non plus. Toutefois, le garçon fut surpris du geste que l’homme fit à son égard avant de partir. Il l’avait embrassé sur le front. Jamais personne ne l’avait fait jusqu’à présent. Cela faisait jaillir bon nombre de questions dans son esprit, tellement qu’il était incapable de pouvoir en énoncer une clairement à voix haute. Et au bout de quelques instants, il finit même par y renoncer. De toute façon, il ne put y réfléchir longtemps car son meilleur ami marchait vers lui le visage sombre et les yeux rouges.

Ginny… Harry s’employa alors à consoler au mieux son ami même s’il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Juste être présent pour lui semblait déjà être la bonne chose à faire selon lui.

xXxXxXx

Salazar observait ce véhicule étrange qui dégageait de la fumée s’éloigner avec reluctance, emportant avec lui son âme sœur pour la durée de deux mois. Il n’aimait pas du tout l’idée d’être séparée d’Harry, ne pas savoir où il était, ou même veillé sur lui. Dumbledore avait été radical à ce sujet. Harry devait retourner dans sa famille pour sa protection.

Selon lui, ce Voldemort avait déjà pu revenir pour la deuxième fois. Et il fallait être fou de croire qu’il s’arrêterait ainsi en si bon chemin alors qu’il avait presque réussi à sa dernière tentative.

Ce fut alors avec un étrange sentiment qui lui pesait sur le cœur, entre inquiétude et mauvais pressentiment, que le Fondateur retournait à Poudlard pour y attendre calmement deux mois durant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis démoniaques :  
> 1\. Suivez le guide - Chapitre 2/10 :  
> \- Tu dois écrire 4000 mots  
> \- Présence d'un couple hétéro  
> 2\. Si tu l’oses : 143. Château  
> 3\. Collectionneur de POP – POP n14 : Ryuk : - Son carnet : Écrire sur le carnet de Tom Jedusor ou sur un objet qui a un pouvoir particulier  
> 4\. Alphabet des personnages – S comme : Salazar Serpentard  
> 5\. Deux cent soixante et unième Et si : Ginny était morte dans la chambre des secrets  
> 6\. Fanfiction sur la mythologie - Le Péché Originel : Fanfiction Harry Potter : Écrire sur le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets  
> 7\. Personnage du 08/12/2020 : Albus Dumbledore  
> 8\. Cent vingtième baiser : Un baiser sur le front  
> 9\. Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°104 - Placer le mot ceinture  
> 10\. Les émotions de la semaine : Emotion du 19/01/2021 au 25/01/2021 : Confus  
> 11\. Mot du 19/05/2020 : Souvenir  
> Fusionnons – fusion de 11 défis

**Author's Note:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis :  
> Suivez le Guide – Chapitre 1/10 :  
> \- Il doit y avoir deux points de vue  
> \- Le basilic doit être au coeur de l'intrigue  
> De Secondaire à Principal : Salazar Serpentard  
> La fin et le début – Première phrase 100 : c’était lui  
> Les 333 démons – démon 10 : Agathodémon (démonologue)  
> Titre du 13/01/2021 : Tu n'es plus seul  
> Bestiaire fantastique – créature 16 : basilic  
> Âmes-soeurs 13 : Vous faites un malaise lorsque vous voyez votre âme sœur pour la première fois  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu  
> Collection de POP’s – POP n10 Aloy : tenue  
> Si tu l’oses 32 – chambre (1/100)  
> Fusionnons : Fusion de 10 défis


End file.
